ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
The Fame (album)/Editions
Every edition of The Fame released across the globe. Original version Canada (602517664890) Lady Gaga mentioned that they rush-produced this edition because the release date was moved up. The iTunes Store included "I Like It Rough" as bonus track. The booklet was slightly different than the other release with some different photos used and the misprints on some lyrics. For example, the chorus of "Poker Face" reads: "She's goy me like nobody" instead of "She's got me like nobody". Australia / Europe (1781425) This version was released in Australia, select European countries, Mexico, and other Latin American countries. This version features "I Like It Rough" as bonus track. This pressing also features the lyrical mistakes as in the Canadian pressing. Revised edition United States (B0011805-02) The revised edition includes an altered track listing and some minor artwork changes; the text "Lady Gaga" on the front cover is colored red for this version. Aside from artwork differences, "LoveGame" and "Money Honey" were slightly remixed. "Again Again" was removed, while "Starstruck", "Paper Gangsta", and "I Like It Rough" were all added. The iTunes Store has "Disco Heaven" as a bonus track. International (0602517913974) All countries except the UK, Ireland, Japan, and Canada received this edition of The Fame. A new Australian version was also released to replace the first one. The Taiwanese edition has a Chinese translation of the booklet and blue colored text on the cover. Thailand (179 296-4) United Kingdom / Ireland (1791747) Japan / Brazil / Poland (UICS-1186) This version includes "Retro, Dance, Freak" as a bonus track. The album had another "low-price" edition release (UICS-9105) that contained the exact same material, but sold with the following bar code: 4988005560186 (JAN). India This edition includes the Deewaan remix of "Just Dance", but was later re-released under the same track listing as the United States edition. The re-release was also labeled "India Edition" on the left side of the case. Deluxe edition Japan / Brazil / Poland (UICS-9104) This edition has a 10,000 release copy limit, a holographic foil cover and every music video from The Fame, on a seperate DVD except "Beautiful, Dirty, Rich". ;CD ;DVD Germany This edition has the UK track listing of The Cherrytree Sessions added at the end. HMV edition United Kingdom / Ireland (17965713) HMV.com UK released the album with an exclusive slipcase with a completely different cover artwork and an altered track listing including all the songs from the previous editions excluding remixes. USB drive — Limited edition (2703552) :See USB albums for more details. This edition is a special 2 GB USB Key (about 700mb used for the content). The content include 24 mp3 tracks at 256 kbps CBR, 4 music videos ("Just Dance" to "Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)"), some pictures (digital single covers and promotional photos) and a digital copy of The Fame booklet. The USB Key is 70 mm x 48.5mm and 11mm thick. 10th Anniversary limited edition USB drive In celebration of the 10 year anniversary of Gaga's 2008 debut album, The Fame, a special collectible product offering is being released on December 14, 2018. Limited-edition character USB, packaged in a custom display box, contains the original album, The Fame, along with three bonus tracks, The Fame Monster original album, both digital booklets, eight music videos, and an early EPK, filmed at the start of Gaga's rapid ascent to stardom. Charts and certifications Charts Certifications ;Year-end charts Category:The Fame